<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FF7】【mob萨/ZS，微CS】《神兵》 by wsraor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917941">【FF7】【mob萨/ZS，微CS】《神兵》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsraor/pseuds/wsraor'>wsraor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsraor/pseuds/wsraor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是亲爱的朋友溜溜的点文，她非要看抹布萨菲罗斯+扎克斯爱一下被抹布过的萨菲罗斯。<br/>全文1W7<br/>抹布警告 药物警告 非自愿性行为警告，血腥警告，大量警告。</p><p>“神兵”是私设，来自狒狒十四的宝石神兵</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/Sephiroth, Original male Character/Saphiroth, Zack Fair/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FF7】【mob萨/ZS，微CS】《神兵》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　SIDE A eleven</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我叫十一，是组织里的人给我起的名字，因为我是他们收留的第十一个孤儿。</p><p>　　他们问我叫什么名字的时候，我正坐在焦黑的冲击坑边，抱着刚刚把我压在身下此刻血肉模糊的母亲的尸体，空气里弥漫着硫磺的气味，我摇头说我不记得了，挎着枪套着一件漆黑防护服的男人摸了摸胡子拉碴的下巴，把我从地上拉起来</p><p>　　“那你就叫十一好了，你知道神罗吗？”</p><p>　　我看着他的脸，黝黑皮肤隆起几道长疤，他从我的眼神中自行得到了答案，举起手拍了拍我的后背。</p><p>　　“神罗，是你的仇人，也是你以后的敌人。”</p><p>　　他让我叫他大哥，我就叫他大哥，我跟着他跑来跑去，跌跌撞撞，他教我剑术，又摇着头说十一你没有这个天赋，于是在文化课上给我加紧安排作业，我扔掉课本跑去挥剑，被他抓住问你这是在干什么？我回答他，我想要成为战士。</p><p>　　因为组织需要战士。</p><p>　　我和他身处一个反神罗组织中，在统治整个星球的恐怖寡头面前，我们的组织不过是在各地小打小闹的烦人老鼠，老鼠们奔跑在被抽取魔晄奄奄一息的大地上，捡拾可以回收的破烂，我就是那个破烂之一。正因如此，并不抱有打败神罗期待的我，却在一下下笨拙地挥着剑，意图在灭鼠的沸水泼向我们之时，多少贡献一份反抗的力量。</p><p>　　大哥愣了一下，胡子拉碴的干裂嘴唇咧开，露出并不算白的牙齿。十一，你想多了。他揉着我的脑袋说。我们组织啊，掌握了一个秘密，只要这个秘密一出，像十一这样的傻小子，根本不需要挥剑，只要好好长大，认识漂亮姑娘，就行了，战斗的事交给我们就好。</p><p>　　什么秘密？</p><p>　　我被他揉得头发乱糟糟，干巴巴地问。</p><p>　　你迟早会看见了，那可是多威风的一件事——而且神罗也离死不远啦！</p><p>　　我不知道大哥那天的自信和骄傲是从何而来，但组织里的气氛确实比之前更加高涨，大家忙忙碌碌不知在造些什么，人群中还多了几个未曾见过的生面孔，大哥对他们毕恭毕敬，而那些生面孔不像是战士，更像是会拿着书本和纸笔的老师，我看了一眼便不再关心，只是拿着我的小剑一下下笨拙地挥动。</p><p>　　气氛到达顶点的是一个天边遍布火烧云的傍晚，这之前组织已经倾巢出动了一天一夜，大哥也在其中。我烧了一锅粥等他敲门，却没料到他回来的时候直接把门撞开，把我抱起来转圈，灰尘和血迹都盖不住他兴奋的神情。十一，成了，我们赢了！他压抑的喜悦和他搂着我转圈的力度一样大，直到我被转晕连连咳嗽才放下。</p><p>　　我坐在家门口看基地里穿梭的人，很快就发现了端倪，虽然个个灰头土脸护甲带血，受伤的却没几个，全然不像之前与神罗对战时被赶得丢盔卸甲伤痕累累的狼狈惨状，他们谈笑，饮酒，神情里带着飞扬和一丝诡秘。那几个长得不像战士的人并不在他们之中，去哪里了呢？</p><p>　　怀揣着好奇心，我爬上附近最高的山坡，在如血的夕光中，我目睹了无法想象的巨物。</p><p>　　庞大的身躯如山一般，又如人一般，静静卧在河流的远方，斑驳的金属外壳反射出幽冷的微光，我像入魔般往那边靠近，每走一步都更强一分想要跪下的冲动，它俯视着我如俯视一枚蝼蚁。我还没走到近前，就被拦住，是组织里的人，伴着那几个生面孔。</p><p>　　十一，怎么走到这里来了？快回去吧，这里不是你该来的地方。</p><p>　　我乖乖点头，眼睛却无法从那巨物上移开，我问，这是什么？怎么看上去如此厉害？</p><p>　　他们笑起来，带着快活与自豪的神气。</p><p>　　“神兵，这是我们的神兵。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　SIDE B Zack</p><p>　　</p><p>　　夺还作战已经过去了六个小时，扎克斯仍然没能坐下来喝一口水。</p><p>　　研究员和专家们围着他们夺还回来的“目标”束手无策，杰内西斯走过来看了一眼后摇着头走开，表情复杂，安吉尔做完报告后也来过一趟，咬着后槽牙，看上去十分愤怒。</p><p>　　他拉着扎克斯去练习场打了好几个来回，把扎克斯暴揍一顿后仿佛压力减轻般离开。腰酸背痛的扎克斯在后面偷偷骂了几句师父，脚下又不由自主地溜到了放着“目标”的那个房间。</p><p>　　他不想管他叫“目标”，那太生硬了，但他的确是六个小时前才知道这次夺还行动的目标是个人，还是他们熟悉的人，神罗传说中的英雄，最强的顶级战士，萨菲罗斯。</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯失踪的事他们内部早有耳闻，神罗内部调查了大概一周确认是内部叛徒联合外部反抗组织进行的阴谋，萨菲罗斯是他们谋划好要捕获的对象。对方绑架了萨菲罗斯还提出了交换条件，神罗内部磋商后制定出了假意谈判实则夺还的计划，顶级的战士们均有参与。</p><p>　　关于萨菲罗斯为什么陷落，对方绑架他的目的是什么，神罗又准备怎么做，扎克斯一无所知，他执行的都是安吉尔给他安排下来的任务。消灭一些零星的反抗组织成员和断后。因此，他并没有目睹萨菲罗斯是怎么被救出的。他只见到了安吉尔抱着那个高大的身躯，一步一步登上直升飞机的背影，安吉尔的臂间漏出些许银色长发，在直升机卷起的气流中随风飘荡。</p><p>　　他来到萨菲罗斯的病房门口，专家们已经暂时离去了，门掩着，轻轻一推就开了。</p><p>　　房间里并不安静，各种监测仪器嗡嗡运转，而被噪音环绕的当事人裹着雪白的被单一动不动，扎克斯甚至看不到他胸膛的起伏，而当他再靠近一些，就发现了并无起伏的真相。</p><p>　　纱布，绷带，夹板，石膏，导管，萨菲罗斯的身体几乎被这些淹没了，在远处没看清的在近处一览无余，双腿被绑带吊起，固定在半空，其上包裹着层层多处渗血的纱布，被单遮住了他躯干具体情况，却勾勒出覆盖他身体的导管和夹板那坚硬的轮廓。他昏睡的脸庞有一半被贴好的纱布覆盖，只露出一只紧闭的眼睛和其上青红的淤伤，颤动的银色睫毛昭示着主人睡得并不安稳，时而被疼痛袭击得扭曲一下。</p><p>　　“……怎么，怎么会这样。”</p><p>　　扎克斯倒退了一步，他见惯了干净利落的杀戮，却未曾目睹在残酷刑求下被艰难拼合回的身体，萨菲罗斯高挑精壮的身体曾令他羡慕不已，但此刻昏睡在床上却显得格外陌生，唯有那头银色的长发被拢过头顶，散在枕边，尚能辨认出他的身份，否则扎克斯一定认为，床头那写着萨菲罗斯的身份卡，是标错了人。</p><p>　　他还在原地陷入混乱，一直稳定运行的仪器忽然大大小小地开始乱叫，或高或低的报警声惊醒了扎克斯，他手足无措地去找床头铃，想去喊医生，却整个人僵在了床头。</p><p>　　那沉睡的面庞上露出的唯一一只伤痕累累的眼睛不知何时睁开了，翠绿的，布满血丝的眼珠，正一眨不眨地盯着他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Side A eleven</p><p>　　</p><p>　　转过第三个山头，摸过最后一个岔路，顺着挂着半个腐烂果子的那棵树所倾倒的方向一直走，就可以绕到我的目的地。</p><p>　　我始终无法忘记那夕阳下的神兵，因此想方设法摸出了一条绕后的小路，在探索的过程中，我在想象里无数次摸摸它，看看它，甚至试着钻进去，驱动它，让这恐怖的，代表着力量的大家伙按照我的心意动起来。带着这样的期待，我摸出了茂密的森林，映入我眼帘的却不是熟悉的大家伙，而是一幢从没见过的小屋。</p><p>　　它的外观显然带着粗制滥造的痕迹，仿佛是几个人在一夜之间匆忙搭起来的。它恰好挡在我和神兵中间，我仰着头使劲看，只能从小屋的顶端看到一点点那大家伙的影子，气恼涌上了我的心头，我靠近了几步，贴在那小屋并不密封的墙边，摸索着试图绕过它，去见我的神兵。</p><p>　　“……可真是个叫人讨厌的眼神啊。”</p><p>　　一句话从墙缝中轻飘飘地溜出来，砸在我的耳边，镇住我的脚步。是熟悉的声音，是大哥。</p><p>　　透过一块不大的缝隙，我注视着那个我再熟悉不过的身影，背对着我，在做些什么。屋内光线很暗，我看不清他具体的行径，只知道他似乎站在什么面前。那背影的样子有些奇怪，他弓成一个诡异的角度，发出意味不明的声音，我好奇极了，又带着几分担心，于是我干脆离开了那块缝隙，接着向前摸去。</p><p>　　很快我就找到了这小屋的门，令我惊讶的是，门居然是掩着的，我站在门边往里看，是全然不同的角度，屋内并不如我想象中昏暗，有几道光斜斜照射在房间中央，我的大哥正扶着一把椅子的边缘粗重地喘息，他虬结的背肌上凝着滚圆的汗珠，同样强壮的手臂正抓着什么往胯下按，手指爆出青筋——啊，似乎看到那是什么了，是某种银白色的东西，在幽暗中像一道月光倾泻在地板上，它长长地垂落，披散，反射出水一般的微光。</p><p>　　非常美，我想那是值得我一再观看的光景，大哥的手却像是带着仇恨，用力地撕扯拉拽着它，手臂上似乎都暴起了青筋。我听见他在骂着什么脏话，由单手换成双手没入那片银白，掐住了什么，再用胯骨猛烈地撞击着它，而白色像是活物般颤抖起来，挣扎着想要逃出掌控，却始终被牢牢束缚着无从逃脱。</p><p>　　我看得莫名其妙，却不知不觉入了神，保持一个姿势太久，膝盖一软，竟不小心撞开了虚掩着的门。</p><p>　　顿时天光射进门内，房内大哥猛地回头，与我对上视线，与此同时，我终于看清了这屋内的一切。</p><p>　　大哥身前压住的原来是个人，还是个颇为修长健壮的躯体，而那抹银白正是他披散一地的长发。他被锁在一把椅子上，衣服的前襟撕开，露出白皙又健壮的胸膛，其上点缀着或深或浅的红色伤痕。这胸膛剧烈地起伏着，其上是被迫弯折，高高扬起的脖颈，颤抖的气管上粘着干涸的血痕。而再往上，是他秀美的下颌线，是被撑得变形的两腮，是半闭着的眼睛上覆盖的浓密银色睫毛，是我从未见过的，精致又美丽的容貌，却被一只多毛的大手用力地按在他的胯下，按在黝黑的阴毛中，充当男人阳具的容器。</p><p>　　我和大哥不止一次地共同洗过澡，我知道他那玩意儿有多大，甚至连妓女都不愿意接，怕那钱有命赚没命花。我从未想过，它还能被一张嘴，一副喉咙，一根天鹅般优雅的脖颈吞下，就算我能看出这绝对是强迫塞进去的，也不改我对那个因窒息而颤抖的男人的某种敬佩之情——他怎么还没死？他不该死了吗？</p><p>　　而大哥看见了我，他松开手，从男人身上撑起来，挺着他那玩意儿瞪着在门口连滚带爬的我。过来，十一。我听见他哑着嗓子的呼唤，像是某种发情的雄兽，而我本能地就想要逃跑，扭头看了一眼，脚却挪不动了。</p><p>　　被束缚在椅子上的男人不知何时看了过来，使我得以看清他。他翠绿色的眼睛像是宝石，端正又奢华的容貌不再扭曲变形，冷淡地望着这边的样子，有种令人浑身发冷的高贵感，只是看了他这副模样一眼，刚刚他被折辱给我留下的凄惨，脆弱印象就灰飞烟灭了，此刻的他，端坐在镣铐和黑暗中，仿佛一位银白色的神袛。</p><p>　　我看他入了神，全然没意识到大哥已经把我从地上拽了起来。他嘟囔着你怎么来这儿了之类的责怪，却话锋一转，露出了邪恶的笑容，他说，十一，你也到了岁数，你还没见过男人最快活的事情吧，正好有这个机会，大哥就教教你，虽然这对象不是什么姑娘，可绝对够漂亮，而且，也够劲儿。</p><p>　　他是谁？我听见自己的声音，带着我自己都未意识到的颤抖。从刚刚开始，某种未曾体验过的，蠢动的兴奋就爬上了我的脊椎，我感到轻微的晕眩，因着那双没有感情，像是无机物般剔透的翠绿眼眸。</p><p>　　他是我们的仇人，是神罗的看家宝贝，是该死的，不知道杀了我们多少同胞的“大英雄”。——大哥薅住他的长发用力一拉，那端正的面容随之一瞬间扭曲。</p><p>　　可是现在，他落到我们手里啦，这都得感谢博士们和博士们带来的神兵，现在，什么英雄，还不是叫我们随便玩儿。</p><p>　　说着大哥抡圆抽了他一个耳光，力度之大令我都忍不住偏过头去，可那男人静静地坐在那里受了这一击，只有脖颈用力时绷出的血管脉络格外分明，他已经不再看着我了，而是把目光转向了空气之中，似乎在盯着门外洒进来的天光，这天光照着他刚刚挨过耳光的半张脸，浮出一个鲜红的手印，夹杂着大哥粗糙指甲划破他皮肤，所溢出的血珠。</p><p>　　大哥叫我在一旁看，他动作熟稔地剥去了那男人的似乎本来也不是被好好穿着，松松垮垮挂在身上的裤子。他雪白的下身露在我面前，软垂的性器形状并不像大哥或者其他人那么粗野，而是干净笔直的，静静卧在线条流畅，肌肉健美的大腿中间，我能看清这雕塑般完美的肉体上，尽是淡红色的淤伤和咬痕，奇怪的是仿佛都在愈合后期，已经快要消失的样子。他是什么时候在这里的？他被虐待了多久？</p><p>　　没有给我思考的时间，大哥抓住那两条大腿的根部，用力往两边掰开，被挡住的光景直直地冲入我的眼帘——风干凝结的白壳，黏糊挂着的陈旧精液糊在他的胯下，那之中无法掩盖的一朵深红色的肉花正缓缓吐着浓稠的白浆，因为接触空气不由自主收缩着，吐出夹在花缝中的一条黏答答的东西，大哥厌恶地把它揪出来甩到一边，我认出来，那是安全套。想必是上一个使用他的人直接把用过的安全套塞进了他的身体。</p><p>　　十一，这就是神罗的最强战士，也抵不过博士们用的药，你看他多骚啊，已经被操透了。</p><p>　　大哥说着话，大拇指已经捅进了那朵肉花，它像是受到惊吓般夹紧，随即柔顺地接受了，我觉得这不是什么骚，而是在受到长久虐待后的一种病态的应激反应，阻止身体的抵抗，不要遭受更多的伤害。</p><p>　　我看着大哥的手指粗暴地在他身体里搅动，抠出更多的乳白色精液，安全套，奇怪的塑料玩具，甚至是一些似乎不应该出现在这里的东西。大哥骂了两句，大意是之前的人真没素质这让我怎么操之类，很有耐心地把那些东西从那男人的身体里抠出来。而那男人已经半闭上了眼睛，因为大哥的粗暴行为而微微皱着眉，但也在一串长的过分的拉珠滑出身体时，露出了一点点微不可察的放松表情。</p><p>　　他的衣服已经被全都扔在地上了，裸着身体，大张着双腿被反铐在一张椅子上，屁股流着浓浓的精液，可他的神情很是淡然，仿佛被男人的手指正粗暴搅动肠道的那个人是别人，而他才是看客，才是站在我这个位置的人。</p><p>　　我赧然脸红，因为我确确实实被这个淫秽的场景震慑了，如大哥所说，我也到了岁数，也看过这些，甚至有大哥的同伴开玩笑要带我去找妓女破处，只是还没轮到真枪上场而已。而现在这个场景，比我见过的任何黄书里的模样都下流，这个当事人，也比我见过的任何模特儿都要美，我根本没法控制自己的那玩意儿硬起来。而在他云淡风轻的面容面前，我总觉得，似乎对他发情，是某种不敬</p><p>　　而大哥显然不是这么觉得的，他终于腾出了手，从旁边的桌子上抓来一针我从未见过的药剂，在那男人跟前晃了晃，而那个一直没有什么表情的男人终于动了，他露出了显而易见的厌恶，偏过头去，大哥嘿嘿一笑，按住他的胳膊，全管推注，我留意到他注射的那里有很多针眼的痕迹，有些很新还泛着红，有些则已看不清楚。这是什么药？我问大哥。大哥扔掉注射器，粗暴地捏起那精致的下巴，把他的脸掰过来对着我。他没回答，只是叫我看，同时数着数，一、二、三、四……</p><p>　　计数到十五的时候，一抹明显的红晕窜上了那男人的脸颊。</p><p>　　他不再像个雕像了，张开嘴，露出红润的舌头，微微地喘息，剔透的翠绿色眼睛也笼上了些许水雾，大哥伸手握住他那根漂亮的阳具，富有技巧地撸动几下，它就笔直地站了起来，大哥撒开手，他的肌肉微微一紧，似乎要向前探去追逐更多的抚慰，但最终还是忍耐住了，只有双腿不时颤抖。</p><p>　　现在，他是个好操的婊子了。</p><p>　　大哥这么说着，把自己那根相当大的玩意儿抵在那男人颤抖的入口上，按着他的大腿往里推进。男人全身绷得像一张弓，白皙的皮肉在关节处都泛起充血的淡红色，他紧紧皱着眉眯着眼，试图兜住几乎要逃出眼眶的泪水。我看见他白贝般的牙齿咬在伤痕累累的下唇上，齿间涌出鲜血，我猜他是借此转移注意力。可大哥显然不允许他这么做，双手抓住他的胯骨，用力地抽插起来。</p><p>　　我看见大哥的阳具在那深红肉花中快速有力地进出，把原本夹紧拒绝的肌肉以蛮力破开，被破开的还有那个男人的嘴，我终于听见了他的声音——是低沉的，却带着某种难以言说的华贵，因为疼痛，或者是更多的东西有些变调，但确实是一些细微的呻吟，夹在低沉的呼吸声中，意外地撩动人的情绪，至少我被撩动了，那带着磁性的优雅低吟好像不应该出现在这间小屋，而是适合某些更大，更高贵的场合，但却硬生生被大哥以蛮力伐挞出来，悠悠回荡在这幽暗房间中，我再也难以忍耐，不由得把手按在胯下，轻轻抚慰。</p><p>　　你可真骚啊，被这么操还能出水？</p><p>　　大哥说着一些荤话，大手往他们的交接处一抹，确实淌出了些许清澈的黏液，而被操的男人闭着眼，似乎没听见他说的什么，大哥就把满手的液体抹在了他的脸上，而看那男人的神情似乎也并不厌恶，他低垂着头，眼睛里一片茫然，红晕和汗水占据了他的面庞，即使知道那是药物的作用，仍然令人有种成功将神袛拉入人间，令他遍尝肉欲，堕落于声色之中的快感。</p><p>　　大哥又开始动了，不同于之前暴虐的发泄，这次是带有技巧的顶弄，频率和力度都卡在某个能折磨人的点上，证据就是那男人的表情变了，从忍耐逐渐转向迷茫和渴望，他笔挺漂亮的阳具在空气中孤独地挺立，颤抖，每次似乎弓起身要射的时候，大哥就停下来不准他到达顶峰，看得我也跟着难受不已，这是做男人都知道的感觉。那男人的表情像是快要哭了，仔细看却并没有一滴眼泪，缭绕的水雾如幻觉一般，始终不肯化作生理性的眼泪溢出眼眶，而他光滑的脸颊——光滑的脸颊？</p><p>　　我骤然想起，数刻前大哥抽他的那一耳光，那力度我看在眼里，常人受这一下，断不可能如此之快红肿消失，可它确实是消失了，就如同从未出现过一样，这是怎样变态的愈合速度？他真的是人吗？</p><p>　　想到这里，我不禁后退一步，那男人依旧低垂着头，被大哥粗大的阳具顶得小腹凸出，喉中断断续续地溢出悲鸣，大哥粗暴地把他的腰压到似要折断，托着他的屁股撞击，他的膝弯被大哥扛在肩上，小腿抽搐似的颤动着，脚趾无力地张合，似乎已经完全被快感和痛苦所控制。</p><p>　　我看到他躯体上长长的伤痕，像是刀，像是鞭，像是火烙或是烟头，有的已经只剩下一些淡色的痕迹，有的还能看出翻卷的血肉，我不禁想起刚刚那一耳光只在片刻就平复，而这些不能治愈的伤口，在被制造出来之时又是何等惨烈？他在这个屋里待了多久，受过怎样残忍的折磨，才变成现在这个样子的呢？</p><p>　　我不受控制地往前走去，脑中一片混沌，我站在他被操得昏昏沉沉的脸庞边，掏出我自己的东西，对着他的脸疯狂撸动。大哥看了我一眼，按住了我的手，他稍微换了个方便他用力的姿势，开始以前所未有的速度冲刺，把那昏沉中的男人操到惨叫出声——他睁开了眼睛，唇间漏出不成调的悲鸣，但药力似乎太强，我总觉得他的悲鸣中带着一丝微妙的喜悦，大哥掐住他的脖子阻断他的叫声，那雕像般的面容迅速涨红，扭曲，他瞪着大哥，像瞪着什么一定要杀死的恶魔或者怪物，杀气却被缭绕的水雾大大削减，我看着他的眼睛从凶暴到虚弱，从明亮到暗淡，而大哥自始至终都没有松开手，他是真心想要折断这个人的脖子，我想开口阻止，却不知为何说不出任何话。</p><p>　　在那个男人的眼睛彻底失去光芒的一瞬间，大哥怒吼着射了，他的性器从那男人的身体里抽出来还滴着液体，可身下的男人却没有一点反应，他随手擦了擦，把那玩意塞回裤子里，把在一旁茫然站立的我，拉到那毫无生气的躯体面前。</p><p>　　现在该你了，十一。</p><p>　　该……该我什么？</p><p>　　操他，我看刚才的你很馋他啊。</p><p>　　什、什么？他……他是死了吧。</p><p>　　大哥笑了，提起靴子踹了那男人一脚。</p><p>　　他可是神罗的大英雄啊，怎么会那么容易死掉。</p><p>　　几乎是同时，那男人咳嗽着醒了过来，脖子上青紫的手印分外鲜明，而几息之后，他因为窒息而被口水弄脏的脸就恢复了常态，那副高高在上的凛然姿态，他看着站在他胯间的我，又看了一眼旁边的大哥，说出了我见到他以来，第一句完整的话。</p><p>　　“……这，还是个孩子吧。”</p><p>　　一股气涌上心头，我盯着他的脸说，我不是孩子了。然后没等他回答，就捂住了他的嘴。</p><p>　　进入他身体的那一瞬间，我突然感到一丝透彻心扉的冷意。这感觉我很熟悉，就在昨天，我第一次见到神兵的时候，那种庞大和巍峨，让我不由自主地感到自己的渺小——可他？我低下头，看着那张被我捂住嘴，只露出一双美丽眼睛的脸，翠绿的湖水并无一丝波动，他只是看着我，像是看着一个孩子，一块石头，一枚可有可无的蝼蚁。</p><p>　　我狼狈地泄在了他温暖的身体里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　SIDE B Zack</p><p>　　</p><p>　　扎克斯拿着几张纸，在萨菲罗斯的病房外犹豫不决。</p><p>　　他在这里来回走了五六分钟，病房门没锁，透过小小的窗户可以看到屋内病人沉静的剪影，而他怎么也下不定进门的决心。</p><p>　　这几张纸是安吉尔交给他的。“去跑个腿，扎克斯，把它们交给萨菲。”安吉尔说这话的时候背对着扎克斯，他看不清师父脸上的表情。</p><p>　　于是他在跑腿的路上低头阅读了这几张文书，发现是神罗针对那次夺还行动的总结和调查报告。报告中复盘了全过程——叛徒以虚假的任务诱出了萨菲罗斯的小队，再施以埋伏，以出人意料的兵器击败了毫无准备的萨菲罗斯，全灭了他的手下，俘虏了他。整整一页，详细地记载了夺走萨菲罗斯的组织所使用的非常规战力，被称作“神兵”的巨大人造兵器，猜测是由魔石和魔晄炉共同驱动的怪物。信息来源似乎是萨菲罗斯本人的口述，而调查者所作出的总结是，关于这件兵器的去向，尚在搜寻中。</p><p>　　扎克斯敲着脑袋，努力回忆夺还作战时所目睹的状况，他确实没有见过什么超大兵器，而那所谓的反抗军基地，也没有多少成型的战斗力，甚至还有些一脸稚气的孩子，推测是反抗军所收养的孤儿，于是扎克斯也没太为难他们……确定吗？真的有那种东西？</p><p>　　他翻到下一页。</p><p>　　“……萨菲罗斯自述遭到注射了不明药物，此药物似乎可以阻碍他体内的战斗能力，使他的体力处在比一般人更低的水平下，对自愈能力影响较小。注射周期为每天三次，效果随着量的增加有所加强，敌人似乎希望能够永久破坏他的自愈能力，在他身上进行了实验测试，手段包括但不限于钝器击打，锐器切割，高温烫伤，性侵犯……”</p><p>　　扎克斯猛地合上文件，他不得不深吸一口气，这还不够，他又沉下身体，努力地和外界交换了一分多钟的空气，才勉强冷静下来。他又抖开文件，努力地一目十行，让那些详细描述萨菲罗斯伤情的文字快速滑过，只从中抓取重要信息——而他做到了，重要信息都写在最后的结论上。</p><p>　　“……尚无法确定药物作用机制，需要样本进行分析。1st class萨菲罗斯的多种药物中毒状态暂时无法解除。”</p><p>　　现在扎克斯知道为什么安吉尔叫他来送这份文书了，看过内容的人，都难以忍受将这样的描述和这样的结论通知那个被分析的本人，扎克斯更不例外。</p><p>　　威风凛凛不可侵犯的英雄与他们出任务时，连流血的姿态都极少被目睹，又怎么可能轻易沦落到被绷带束缚在病床勉强拼合他脆弱的身体的地步，原来是因为药，那身居高位的内部叛徒研制的药品，甚至能将萨菲罗斯拉下凡间，踩落泥土，意识到这件事的扎克斯，对他一直只能仰望的萨菲罗斯，产生了某种微妙的情绪。</p><p>　　他似乎不再那么高不可攀，而是有些脆弱。就像那天他不敢直视的，渗血的绷带中那只玻璃珠般的绿眼睛。</p><p>　　于是扎克斯终于下定了决心，他推开门，走进病房。</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯半坐半躺在病床上，靠着一个看上去并不柔软的长条枕头。他的夹板和绷带已经拆得七七八八，之前触目惊心的伤口都淡去了，在脸，脖子等外露的皮肤上绘出类似刺青的花纹，象征着他遭受过的惨烈对待。他转过脸来，正是扎克斯最熟悉的模样，雕塑般的轮廓与无瑕的皮肤，优雅的眼角和冷淡的嘴角构成他凛然的气质。</p><p>　　——尽管只有半张脸如此。</p><p>　　他仍然戴着绷带，大部分隐在他顺滑披散的银发中，他的头发似乎是身上自愈能力最强的部分，无论怎样的战斗，都仿佛幻想中一般完美。</p><p>　　“……在夺还作战的前夜，萨菲罗斯被注射了超出通常剂量的药物，对他的自愈能力进行了进一步的阻碍，随即实验者们对他进行了破坏，摘除了左侧眼球……”</p><p>　　一行刚刚看过的字在扎克斯眼前乱晃，他有些眩晕，几乎看不清前面萨菲罗斯的面容，更说不出一句话来。</p><p>　　“为什么不进来？”</p><p>　　是萨菲罗斯先开的口，扎克斯从茫然中挣扎着清醒过来，他掐了自己手臂一下以保持冷静，才得以对萨菲罗斯的话做出反应。</p><p>　　“诶、诶、什么？”</p><p>　　也就是这种程度的反应了，扎克斯恨不得扇自己一个耳光。</p><p>　　“你在门外徘徊了六分三十七秒，为什么不进来？”</p><p>　　扎克斯愣了一愣，随即涨红了脸，萨菲罗斯的听力超常这事他该知道的，可他忘了。</p><p>　　“……你耳朵这么灵干嘛，萨菲罗斯。”他嘟囔着走到萨菲罗斯旁边，些许的尴尬冲淡了他心里刚刚升起的怜惜——是怜惜吗，他从未想过会对萨菲罗斯用这个词。</p><p>　　“我来替师父送报告给你，喏，你自己看。”</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯穿着病号服低头看报告的样子和他平常接收任务时的冷峻姿态并无两样，但扎克斯可没法像平时一样探头探脑地去看作战指示书，他越想那内容越觉得尴尬，不由得偷偷去看萨菲罗斯的表情，没有什么波动，从第一页到最后一页，一直到最后的坏消息结论，似乎都不能对他造成任何的打击。</p><p>　　“暂时无法解除，吗。”</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯重复了报告结尾的几个字，把文件叠到一起，随意地搁在床头，他抬起手，摸了一下自己脸上的绷带，按了按眼眶部分，扎克斯很明显看到那里异常的凹陷。然后，他探出手臂去解挂在床头的正宗，握住正宗时，他白皙健美的手臂上鼓起了青筋，几秒过后，他松开了手。</p><p>　　“现在还不行。”</p><p>　　扎克斯吸了口气，这药物也过于强大了，甚至能让萨菲罗斯连刀都举不起来。在他面前，萨菲罗斯低下脸，看着自己的手掌，宽大却无力，粉白色的伤痕横亘在筋腱的位置。</p><p>　　扎克斯似乎听见了一声微不可察的叹息。</p><p>　　“没、没关系的萨菲罗斯。”他脑子乱乱的，说话也有些结巴。“我和师父他们，还有神罗的大家，一定会追查到这群家伙，给你把药找回来的。”</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯没有动，扎克斯的话却越发流畅了。“我会帮你的，搞解药也好，做实验也好，我可以去做试验品！抽我的血也可以，你一定没问题的，要不了多久，你就还是萨菲罗斯，还是那个英雄了——”</p><p>　　他随心所欲地说着，完全没有想组织一下语言的意思，也许是萨菲罗斯略带落寞的背影实在是刺激他的头脑，以至于扎克斯只能捡着想得到的说，他是真心想这么做，而他并未期待得到什么回答。</p><p>　　“你会帮助我吗？扎克斯？”</p><p>　　而萨菲罗斯回答了，他从半靠半躺的状态坐直，翡翠般的双眼从银色的发丝间直直盯着扎克斯，与其对视，扎克斯油然而生一种想要倒退的冲动，一咬牙控制住了自己，他说。“是的，萨菲罗斯，我会帮助你。”</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯笑了起来，那是扎克斯从未见过的，舒展却迷离，带有几分艳丽意味的笑容，他忽然掀开了自己的被子，那只刚刚握着正宗的手，如白蛇般攀上了扎克斯的臂膊。</p><p>　　“取悦我，扎克斯。”</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　SIDE B Zack</p><p>　　</p><p>　　怎么会有这么强力的药。</p><p>　　握住萨菲罗斯的性器时，扎克斯迷迷瞪瞪地想。</p><p>　　原来萨菲罗斯所中的复合毒药还包括强力的催情药，不但强力而且长效，在未解毒的过程中，始终缓慢却绵长地折磨着萨菲罗斯。</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯用他特有的低沉嗓音陈述着色情至极的话，扎克斯却满脑子都是被刚刚那句直球重击出的星星，他感觉自己没办法思考，似乎自己的确答应了帮助萨菲罗斯，而萨菲罗斯也确实需要帮助。他看了一眼病号服裤子完全无法掩盖的隆起，再回看萨菲罗斯带着笑意的眼睛，那个清冷圣洁仿佛没有欲望的刻板印象被击得粉碎，萨菲罗斯白瓷般的面庞上确实泛起了情欲的红潮，他微微打开双腿，对着扎克斯，像是某种邀请，这邀请背后的反差意味实在太大，那些从圣女到荡妇的黄书从他脑子里闪过，一瞬间他的理智就已经缴械投降。</p><p>　　他俯下身，隔着布料握住了萨菲罗斯的东西，与此同时，萨菲罗斯的唇中逸出一声似满足的叹息。</p><p>　　“很好，扎克斯……”</p><p>　　他用大拇指搓揉那东西，回想着自己自慰时的技巧，萨菲罗斯的回应并不像他想象中那样冷淡，他喉中的低吟如他胀大变硬的性器一般诚实，很快，萨菲罗斯的独眼就迷离起来，他攀住扎克斯臂膊的那只手也微微收紧，然后，拽了他一下。</p><p>　　这是再明确不过的勾引。</p><p>　　扎克斯也不是什么纯情处男，做雇佣兵的生活少不了和同伴彼此抚慰，他甚至并不缺少和男人做爱的经验，他只是没想过还能和萨菲罗斯做这种事——得到允许的他毫不犹豫地扯掉了萨菲罗斯松松系着的病号服裤子，因治疗被剃去所有毛发，一片光滑的下体暴露在空气中，萨菲罗斯那根符合他本人形象的笔直干净的性器弹出来，被无法纾解的情欲憋得红红的，顶端湿润，扎克斯看了看它，又看了一眼面色潮红，半闭着眼睛的美丽主人，想了大概一秒，他低下头，含住了它。</p><p>　　“扎克斯！唔……扎克斯……”</p><p>　　只是含着，萨菲罗斯就失控般呼唤着他的名字，尾音带媚。他抓住扎克斯胳膊的那只手收得更紧了，几乎是掐着他。极大的成就感和快意涌上了扎克斯的心头，他开始吸吮那根阴茎，洁净，温热，充满弹性，在情欲的催发下分外敏感，被扎克斯有技巧的舌头挤压得溃不成军。萨菲罗斯发出了崩溃般的呻吟，他软下上半身，靠在床头，抬起另一只小臂遮住了自己的眼睛。</p><p>　　扎克斯揉弄着他的囊袋，舌尖划过他的冠状沟和柱身，再用喉咙去挤压那极度敏感的龟头，萨菲罗斯的喘息声变得越来越粗重，他下意识地挺动着身躯，想从扎克斯嘴里寻求更多的快感，而扎克斯却不准他这么做，而是用纯熟的口技折磨他的铃口。</p><p>　　扎克斯想要他射出来，这让他有种亵渎的快感，按照他的经验，没有哪个男人能够抵御这种攻击，可令他意外的是，萨菲罗斯的声音已经带上了哭腔，腰臀也开始胡乱地顶动，却始终没有在他口中交出精液，或者说，他散乱着长发，全身绷紧，却无论如何也达不到顶峰。</p><p>　　“萨菲罗斯……你……”</p><p>　　扎克斯从萨菲罗斯的大腿间抬起头，银发男人抓着他手臂的力量已经卸去，痴狂的眼神也渐渐涣散开来，那神情中竟然带着几分凄切。</p><p>　　“我无法射精，扎克斯，我……很难过。”</p><p>　　扎克斯的胸口忽然一窒。</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯果然是遭到了非常人的折辱吧。他想。无论怎么看，那些敌人对他做的都不止“性侵犯”三个字。扎克斯沉默地抚摸着萨菲罗斯的胯间，在那细嫩的大腿根部看到了诸多发红发白的伤痕，尤以后部居多，甚至还有显眼的烟疤和齿痕，这样残忍的伤势扎克斯只在被蹂躏的尸体上见过，此刻却沉默地刻在一个活着的英雄腿间，一瞬间，某种灵感掠过他的头脑，这是来自某个花街柳巷的传言。</p><p>　　……有些出来卖的就是因为对性暴力上瘾，越粗野的下等人越好……</p><p>　　扎克斯用大拇指碰碰那入口，它可怜地蜷缩起来，而萨菲罗斯的身体不受控制地卷起一阵战栗。</p><p>　　“要使用这里吗？”</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯的声音已经恢复了镇静，和他胯下勃然的性器相映成趣。</p><p>　　就算是扎克斯已经硬的发疼，也没办法心安理得地去开拓这饱受凌虐的入口。“我们换一种方法试试。”扎克斯说，他单手解开了皮带，蹬掉了靴子，灵活地爬上了病床，病床在两个强壮男人的体重下发出吱呀的悲鸣。</p><p>　　现在，扎克斯的双膝跪在萨菲罗斯的腿外，双手撑在他的头两侧，在萨菲罗斯的上方俯视着他，这画面像是在做爱了，扎克斯摸了摸萨菲罗斯完好的半张脸，命令道：</p><p>　　“并起腿，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>　　某种情绪从萨菲罗斯的脸上飞快地闪过，扎克斯还没抓住那是什么，他身下那隐藏着能毁灭星球力量的强健身躯便顺从地执行了他的命令。扎克斯用手试了一下，萨菲罗斯的大腿根部的肌肉不够柔软，但十分紧致，因着无法发泄的前端散发着高温，他扶着自己的东西塞了进去，摩擦着萨菲罗斯的睾丸和会阴，他吸了一口气，开始模仿着性交的节奏抽插着萨菲罗斯的腿间。萨菲罗斯的喘息声又响起来了，与之前的低沉不同，多了几分高亢，他没有再闭上眼睛，而是紧紧地盯着伏在他身上动作的扎克斯，他把住扎克斯的手臂向上抚摸，抚摸到肩膀，到背肌，到蝴蝶骨，因着扎克斯强而有力的摩擦绷紧肌肉夹住这个挥汗如雨的小子。他有一双蓝眼睛。萨菲罗斯的脑中突然闪过这句话。他想起安吉尔向他介绍扎克斯时的语气。“小狗”，亲昵又带着轻薄，安吉尔的小狗正在抚慰他，带着犬类所特有的焦急和诚恳，细长的黑色刘海被汗水打湿，贴在脸颊上，那双蓝眼睛闭上了，小狗似乎在忍耐什么，萨菲罗斯微微喘息着去感受自己腿间的热度，普通的人类男青年是有极限的，而扎克斯显然正在克服着这一极限。</p><p>　　那双蓝眼睛又睁开了，小狗探询地望着他，是啊，小狗在试图帮助他，而他只能从小狗笨拙的动作中得到快感，却无法得到解脱，没必要，没必要要求他懂得一切。</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯突然用力，阻断了扎克斯的动作。</p><p>　　“你做得很好了，扎克斯。”</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯的手探下去，握住了扎克斯的阴茎。</p><p>　　“现在，插进来。”</p><p>　　扎克斯愣了一下，低头看着萨菲罗斯虽然挥剑，却没有茧子和伤痕的那只手，微凉，带着些许的汗。</p><p>　　“可，可是……”</p><p>　　扎克斯结巴了起来，他似乎想说什么，但萨菲罗斯已经没有耐心等他了，手从扎克斯的性器上移走，转而没入自己股间，他在扎克斯面前放荡地张开大腿，在那双蓝眼睛的注视下玩弄自己的后穴，熟悉的感觉回来了，在一次次强奸中偷偷植入潜意识的快感，就是与疼痛共生存在。</p><p>　　扎克斯目瞪口呆地看着那细长的白皙手指在臀间反复进出，不带情感的动作着，仿佛这不是萨菲罗斯自己的身体一般，他想开口阻止，却找不到措辞，原本闭合的入口在侵犯中很快转为松弛的深红。萨菲罗斯的手指那么用力，好像要把里面的肠肉都翻卷出来，这不像是自慰也不像是准备，更像是一场拙劣的模仿——模仿曾经粗暴玩弄他后穴的家伙们。意识到这一点的扎克斯有些无措地去看萨菲罗斯的脸，试图读出他的意图，一张因为情欲难耐的面容映入了他的眼帘。萨菲罗斯蹙着眉看着他，翡翠色的眼睛里尽是生理性的泪水，他抿着嘴，似乎在责怪些什么，又仿佛在渴望些什么，他和扎克斯对上眼神的一刻，扎克斯忽然理解了萨菲罗斯的意愿。</p><p>　　他在勾引我操他。</p><p>　　在萨菲罗斯的求欢下，还能犹豫的家伙，应该不存在吧。</p><p>　　他着了魔一样闯进萨菲罗斯的门户，那强壮的温暖的身体渴望已久般包容了他。他听见萨菲罗斯长长的叹息，根本控制不住自己腰胯的摆动，于是他压住萨菲罗斯，伏在他从病号服中裸露的胸膛上去操他，动作节制而有力。他的阴茎摩擦着萨菲罗斯的肠道，感觉到英雄的内部喜悦的颤抖，在他的每一次进出时诚恳地贴上来挽留，而萨菲罗斯像是某种乐器一般，由着他撞击吐出高低不一的呻吟和喘息，令扎克斯昏了头脑。他万万没想到萨菲罗斯竟然是如此渴望，甚至配合到要把经验丰富的他吞噬的地步。1st强健的手臂环住了他的后背，含糊的低吟伴随着有力的拥抱，使扎克斯和他贴的更紧，他们分享着彼此的温度，快感，甚至某种程度上的情感。</p><p>　　扎克斯操了萨菲罗斯很久，和很快就绞紧着内壁陷入前列腺高潮的萨菲罗斯不同，扎克斯在刻意忍耐着不肯缴械，他把萨菲罗斯操得前端泄出透明的腺液，如失禁般涂抹在他腹肌分明的小腹上糊成一片，萨菲罗斯用后面高潮了三次，最后的一次崩溃到全身都绞紧在用力高潮，可扎克斯在等他射出来，于是咬着牙和他较劲，直到萨菲罗斯剔透的眼睛被泪水糊满，嘴唇都因为过度的叫喊而无力闭合，只能微微颤抖。</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯喘着气，说不出话，因为过多的高潮而近乎脱力，这是他最近一段时间新近获得的感受，毕竟没有被削弱的他不可能在体力上输给普通人类。他懒洋洋地躺着，看着扎克斯快要哭出来的表情——小狗在想什么？小狗在看着萨菲罗斯涨得发紫的性器，他没有射，小狗就不愿意射出来，他还在尽职尽责地完成他们一开始的约定，如果没有做到的话，扎克斯会怎么说？会怎么做？</p><p>　　他看见扎克斯似乎是下了什么决心，那双蓝眼睛直直地盯着他，然后，那张小狗似的脸压了上来。</p><p>　　他们的嘴唇贴在一起，扎克斯的舌头轻易地就侵入了因为高潮而毫无防备的萨菲罗斯的口腔之中，蓝眼睛男人舔舐萨菲罗斯的上颚，使他不由自主地震颤起来，萨菲罗斯感到一阵陌生的恍惚，他闭上眼，试着模仿扎克斯的舌头，却突如其来地被快感淹没。</p><p>　　他被一个吻弄得丢盔卸甲，缴械投降。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　SIDE A Eleven</p><p>　　</p><p>　　事情发生了变化。</p><p>　　大哥脸上烦躁的表情越来越多，在房间里暴怒摔东西的频率也有所增加。</p><p>　　也许不止他，整个基地都洋溢着某种紧张不安的情绪。我趴在窗口向外眺望，偶尔会出现在基地里的博士们消失了，和博士们最常交头接耳的干部们在激烈地争吵，被收养的孩子们也感知到了这一点，出去玩的频率都减少了。</p><p>　　但没有人禁止我去找他，找那个银头发的男人，虽然我常常要面临等待，等待屋里先来的成年人们在他身上发泄完多余的精力，又或者等待急色冲进屋里把我一把推开的其他家伙完事，毕竟他们的时间有限，又并无情趣，爽完再折磨一番便会腻味，提裤子离开。</p><p>　　他们会叫他的名字，萨菲罗斯。一个连我都听说过的鼎鼎大名，神罗里奉为传奇的英雄，小男孩们提到时，眼里都会带着敬仰和崇拜。</p><p>　　可他们提起这个名字的时候语气更像是侮辱和恶意，他们拽起他的长发迫使他把脸抬高接受他们的掌掴，或是用阴茎抽打他尚带有红痕的脸颊，再把精液射到那翠绿宝石一样的眼睛上直到完全糊满，这些场景里的萨菲罗斯，也没有那么像英雄。</p><p>　　其他人走开的时候，我蹲在萨菲罗斯身边，用沾水的布擦拭他的皮肤，把血污和白浊抹去，露出已经愈合得七七八八的伤口。他没有说什么，我也不问什么，我只是喜欢他美丽整洁的模样，虽然可能保持不了多久就会被下一个访客弄脏，但我依旧不厌其烦。</p><p>　　整个基地的不安或是愤怒气氛不可避免地被发泄到了萨菲罗斯身上，近几天来找他的人手段比之前还有暴虐，不止一个人把整条手臂捅进了萨菲罗斯的身体里试图把他撕裂，这令蹲坐在一旁的我也忍不住试图阻止，而萨菲罗斯只是一如既往地蹙起眉忍耐，在身上男人动作太凶狠时发出几声机械性的干呕。</p><p>　　偶尔，他会看我几眼，通常是在三五个人一起来找他，把他身上有或没有的孔洞统统占满时，他会厌烦地移开视线，最后落在蹲在角落里望着他的我脸上。每到这种时候，我便全身颤抖，无法言语，只能呆呆地回望他。这种状态唯有他的脸被性器或是肉体挡住才能解除，我会突然放松，下意识地抱住我怀中的箱子。</p><p>　　那是放在这房间边缘的箱子，里面装了很多我没见过的药，某个博士曾经审视了我一会儿，用十分钟教会了我怎么用这些药进行注射，每天三次，要用在萨菲罗斯身上。领了这活的我可以心安理得地待在这房间里看着他被不同的成年人用各种手段折磨，而我只需要按时给他补充针剂就好，也许从萨菲罗斯的角度来说，在旁边坐着吃苹果的我，与那些操得他痉挛的家伙并无不同，所以他的眼中始终是一片虚无，仿佛我们的所有行径，都不被他放在心上。</p><p>　　你会痛吗。我问他，而他没有任何回应。</p><p>　　那么我把针头粗暴捅进他肌肉的时候，也就没有一丝愧疚。</p><p>　　我心中有数，他不可能一直待在这里，做一个操不坏的试验品和性玩具。博士们来的越来越勤了，萨菲罗斯的自愈速度也有所变慢，那些粉红色的春药似乎能够降低他对疼痛的耐性，提高敏感度。那沉默的躯体发出的动静越来越多，他不再像是一尊神像，一件兵器，或是门外的神兵，而是越来越像个人。</p><p>　　不像人的是我的同伴，也包括大哥，他们对萨菲罗斯使用的手段令我感到发指，那甚至不是发泄，而是刑求，我被迫看那修长健美的躯体的内脏颜色，再看着它们在空气中转为暗淡，而我要承担把它们关回身体的责任，在这之前我得一直捧着他的肚子直到萨菲罗斯的自愈功能慢慢发挥。</p><p>　　大哥曾经说过，他讨厌萨菲罗斯的眼神，所以他这次挖掉了萨菲罗斯的一只眼睛，血涂满了银色的长发，那玻璃珠似的眼睛只剩下一枚了，带着剧痛过后的涣散和无力，失去了光泽。我用布去擦，血却怎么也止不住，萨菲罗斯的自愈功能似乎被削减到了一个阈值，看着这样的萨菲罗斯，我感到很辛苦，为了他也为了大哥，很难讲现在他们两个，究竟哪一个更像怪物。</p><p>　　就算并不赞同大哥的做法，在一切事情急转直下的那个晚上，我还是得站在大哥的那一方。我想挥舞我的小剑，却被大哥没收了，他把我推开，叫我快跑，说神罗，也就是敌人来袭了。然后他就转身冲出了房子。我茫然地看着他的背影，基地已经燃起了冲天的火光，有我从未见过的，大概叫做直升机的东西从天而降，也有全副武装的人正从那东西上下来，大哥就是在往那边冲锋。</p><p>　　我想我知道了，这就像是我幼年见过的那场爆炸，我的妈妈当时就把我按在了身下，作为家长的人在决意完成自己的职责，那我也必须好好地逃跑，我爬出了窗户，往外奔逃，装作一无所知的小孩子，骗过了一个抓住我的黑头发特种兵，他放开我叫我离开，我便头也不回地向着那个小屋跑去，幸好他们还没发现这里，神兵和萨菲罗斯都静静卧在月光下，我走进屋子里，试着去抱萨菲罗斯，发现我完全无法抱得动他。</p><p>　　他睁开独眼看着我，我感觉他稍一打量就知道了事情的全部经过，于是我撒开手，慌张后退，明明他全身都是狰狞的要把他杀掉的伤口无法动弹，我却感觉随时会被他夺去性命，于是我头也不回地抓住那个我熟悉的小箱子就要往外逃，却听到了他的声音。</p><p>　　“那不是你能驾驭的。”</p><p>　　我停下了脚步，他果然一眼就看穿了我的想法。</p><p>　　这是我第二次听见他说话，上次他似乎说的也是我的事情，他说我还是个孩子，我捂住了他的嘴，现在他知道我要做什么，完全不知道为什么他会出言阻止我，可我没法听他的，不管他说的到底正不正确。</p><p>　　我逃出了小屋，一口气跑到了河边，那庞大的，闪着金属光泽的终极兵器依旧如山一样静静卧在月光下。</p><p>　　我深吸一口气，提步上前。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Ending </p><p>　　</p><p>　　与好消息一同上门的还有扎克斯，和一个普通的神罗兵。</p><p>　　和大大方方打招呼进来的扎克斯不同，那个神罗兵在病房门外徘徊半天不敢进来，脚步声听上去比之前的扎克斯还要紧张。是扎克斯生拉硬拽把他薅进门内，再一把摘掉他的头盔。</p><p>　　“打个招呼，克劳德，这是萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>　　神罗兵看上去还是个男孩儿，有一头蓬乱的金发和一双羞怯的眼睛，左躲右闪不敢直视病床上的萨菲罗斯，他下意识地往后退，往扎克斯背后躲，扎克斯笑着移开脚步，然后自行来到萨菲罗斯床边。</p><p>　　“我们这次搜寻行动，是克劳德他，找到了那所谓的神兵和药，他说啊，等你康复，想要亲口报告情况给你听，我说那还等什么？就把他拉来了。”</p><p>　　萨菲罗斯的表情没有什么变化，但目光移到了克劳德身上。</p><p>　　“萨，萨菲罗斯将军。”</p><p>　　那男孩紧张地咽了一口口水，行了一个礼。开始讲述行动的全过程。</p><p>　　扎克斯率领的搜寻小队是按照现有的信息沿河流搜寻的，原本那巨大神兵应该留下不少足迹，侦察机也追踪到了它，却中途失踪了，除了“忽然长出翅膀飞走了”以外几乎没有别的解释。</p><p>　　因此搜寻工作一度中断，改为地毯式拉网搜寻，从可能的反抗军驻扎地一个个筛选排除，最后深入到了某个因为魔晄炉爆炸，已经被夷为平地的村镇。</p><p>　　在那附近的某个弹坑里，克劳德找到了它。</p><p>　　那神兵和报告里的金属模样已经不同了，变成了某种更可怖，更危险的形态，但似乎耗尽了能源，只是静静卧在弹坑内部，克劳德拔出剑，爬上神兵胸口的驾驶舱，砍碎了并不坚硬的舱门，却目睹了他此生未见的场景。</p><p>　　驾驶舱内部呈现出融化的状态——不知是流体还是固体的不明成分像肌肉一样凸起将驾驶员淹没，徒留一个人形，表面流动着与魔晄相似的绚丽光泽。那人形已经完全失去生命体征，胸口的位置却有一块异常的方形凸起，克劳德试着敲敲那外壳，它像死去蜗牛的壳一样毫无生气地裂开了，露出两根细长的臂骨，拢着一个小小的箱子。</p><p>　　“……我回收了那箱子，交给了上级，经过检验，似乎正是我们的任务目标。报告完毕。”</p><p>　　克劳德低着头一口气说完，他用余光小心翼翼地窥探“萨菲罗斯将军”的反应，对方似乎在思考什么，于是他不由自主地绞起了双手。等了对他来说有一个世纪那么久的时间，他终于听到来自萨菲罗斯的声音。</p><p>　　“知道了。”</p><p>　　扎克斯向他使了个眼色，克劳德就自觉地拿起头盔，倒退出了病房。</p><p>　　病房门刚一关上，扎克斯就开心地抱住了萨菲罗斯，他小狗般的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，歪着头就亲了上来，萨菲罗斯并未躲避，他还有一部分思维仍在运转，帮助他捕捉到门上小窗外，克劳德似乎回过头，看了正在接吻的他们一眼。</p><p>　　仿佛错觉，再一看，哪里还有克劳德的影子。萨菲罗斯总觉得那眼神很熟悉，不过扎克斯的亲吻甜腻又热情，他也懒得再为一个今天第一次见的小兵多加费神。</p><p>　　他闭上眼，接受了来自扎克斯的爱意。</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>